Shinjo Min-Hee
Shinjo Min-Hee was the daughter of Shinjo Genki and Shinjo Shono, and she was born in 1161. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 28 Early Years Shinjo Reincarnation? Some said that Shinjo had reincarnated in Min-Hee. Ninube Chochu, the Ninube Daimyo, wanted to steal the power from the reincarnated Shinjo, as well from the soul of Togashi, or the Shadow Dragon, all mortal vessels of a divine soul. Chochu sent a Ninube to take the infant, The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Shawn Carman but Akasha obliged the creature to flee. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Shono took up the pursuit and was able to stop it. This led Shono to hunt down the Ninube at Otosan Uchi. Vacant Throne, p. 30 The rumour was not confirmed as the reincarnation of Shinjo was Moto Naleesh, her childhood friend. State of the Clans, Part 4, by Robert Denton Archery Contest Before Shono's daughter came to age, she was known as Musume. She competed in an archery contest, and suffered only one batsu in three rounds, but it was not enough to win the tournament. Scenes from the Empire, Part 22, by Nancy Sauer, Yoon Ha Lee, and Robert Denton Shono's Blades In 1170 Shono was killed by the Akodo Daimyo Akodo Shigetoshi prior to the Fall of Shiro Moto. Words & Deeds, Part II, by Shawn Carman Shigetoshi, now the Lion Clan Champion, returned two months later to Shiro Shinjo. In his journey he met Min-Hee, who had been riding for pleasure, and accompanied the stranger back home. A Palace Guard, Shinjo Dun, did not let Shigetoshi to enter, barring him the palace gate. Shinjo Genki allowed the Lion Champion to enter. Shigetoshi returned to Genki Shono's daisho, and gave traveling papers for Min-Hee. When the time came, Min-Hee would be allowed to enter Lion territory and ask Shigetoshi a duel to death, if she would desire her father's death. Words & Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman Shigetoshi's actions would be instrumental in the death of his eldest son years later. GenCon 2011: The Unicorn, by the L5R Story Team War of Dark Fire When in 1171 the Army of Fire threatened Shiro Shinjo Min-Hee was sent with her father's sister, Shinjo Haruko, at the court at Shiro Moto. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman Khan Min-Hee was quiet, dark, logical, and unemotional, The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire a calm and diligent student Letters, Volume 4 who became the Khan. An aged Moto Chen had stepped down and the Unicorn Clan Champion was Moto Naleesh, Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske who had been revealed as Kami Shinjo reborn. Emperor Edition Starter Fiction: Unicorn Clan In 1184, less than one year since her betrothal, Naleesh attended winter court as Champion. Consequences, by Robert Denton Some said Min-Hee was quiet, dark, methodical, logical, and unemotional. Iuchi Yupadi was her trusted lieutenant. Married Min-Hee was married, but she did not see her husband too much. She used her advisor Ide Takeru as go-between for her messages to her husband. Killing the Lion Champion In 1198 she killed the Lion Clan Champion, Shigetoshi's son, in a duel, and the cycle was now complete between the two families. Shigetoshi's second son, Akodo Kano declined the Lion Championship, which passed to his sister, Akodo Dairuko. She came to her father's shrine, where Shono's armor and mempo stood, to honor him. Road to the Colonies Among her duties was to accompany many caravans to the Colonies in their first days of journey after they left Journey's End Keep. The Khan's forces destroyed a gaijin ambushing party armed with oyumi, but they did not uncovered their identity. The Unicorn suffered a major setback when a large caravan was attacked and destroyed on its way along the road between the Colonies and the Empire. A Brief History of the Sanctioned Spider Clan, by Seth Mason Naleesh's Broken Betrothal Min-Hee disapproved the betrothal of her Champion with the Dragon Clan's heir, Mirumoto Shikei, because simply she did not trust him. He had dared to suggest that she had to leave her people for his. She was met by the courtier Doji Shunya at Kyuden Otomo. He knew the Khan's bitternes against Shikei, who recently had asked the Imperials for a ruling, who of the betrothed had to leave the clan if they married. Shunya offered his wisdom about how the engagement could be broken without dishonor Naleesh, and above that, Min-Hee accepted that Shunya began to use his skills at court, serving her vengeance against Shikei. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 2: The Crane, by Nancy Sauer After the Imperials judged that Shikei should fold into the Unicorn Clan, the Dragon Champion refused the ruling, and broke the engagement. Consequences, by Robert Denton Consequences were expected, but Min-hee and Ide Takeru would cooporate to avoid their lady would attempt to redress the matter through a personal duel, so tehy devised a plan to begin a war with the Dragon, which eventually failed. Scenes from the Empire, Part 30, by Robert Denton, & Yoon Ha Lee The Festival of the Hundred Hands in the Month of the Dog celebrated the Empire's victory in the War of Dark Fire. To mark the strength and unity of the Rokugani, kenjutsu pratices were set between samurai of different clans, to display their skills. Min-Hee managed to suffer a direct hit from Shikei's shinai during one of theses matches, leaving her arm broken. Shunya blamed that Shikei had dragged his grudge to the festival and then passed it off as an accident, and used his contacts to spread rumors, blaming that Shikei had dragged his grudge to the festival and then passed it off as an accident. War of Hearts, by Nancy Sauer Fighting the Yodotai In 1199 Min-Hee was part of a combined army of Lion and Unicorn who scoured the Yodotai, Gates of Chaos, Part 3, by Seth Mason alongside the Lion Champion Akodo Dairuko. Aftermath, Part 2, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton They managed to confront them in the Western Wastes. During the fight Shinjo Min-Hee beheaded the enemy General, Legulus. Aftermath, Part 3, by Robert Denton and Seth Mason Heretic War The 9th Imperial Legion led by Shinjo Kinto had marched against the Fallen who had taken Journey's End Keep. There, the Imperial Legion faced Unicorn forces led by Shinjo Yoshie, while a second army of Lion Fallen under the command of Akodo Tsudoken attempted to flank them. The enemy was outmaneuvered by the arrival of the combined forces of the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Dairuko, Shinjo Min-Hee, and the Ivory Champion Shinjo Tselu. Yoshie's forces broke to intercept Dairuko's army, and the 9th Legion intercepted Akodo Tsudoken's Fallen legion. Kinto killed Tsudoken in personal combat. Age of Ivory, Part 3, by Seth Mason Spiritual Threat to the Empire In 1199 the Phoenix Clan made public an astrological report which claimed the Moto family had a curse in their bloodline, and anyone of Moto blood drew ill fortune, which they passed to the descendant they bore with the members of other families. Moto Nergui told to Min-Hee that the Phoenix were right. The Khan, who had just appointed Nergui as her advisor, believed this did not matter, because the Phoenix exposing the report to the Empire had made it a matter of honor between both Clans. Blood of Heaven, Blood of Earth, by Robert Denton Contested Moto Leadership Among the Shinjo family there were those who were uncertain as to the portents surrounding the birth of Moto Naleesh. Some whispered that Shinjo Min-Hee who was the true Kami Reborn, and expected the Khan eventually would contest the leadership of their clan. Act 3: Complications – Part 1, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton After their defeat in the Battle of Treacherous Pass Naleesh accepted the Phoenix terms for peace, that no Moto might marry out of their Clan without approval from the Phoenix, so only the Phoenix might officiate Unicorn marriages henceforth, and she also accepted a massive scroll with a way to defeat the Moto Curse, a way of living that might free the Moto of their karma. Her advisor Moto Nergui passed to Min-Hee these terms, which were considered completely unacceptable by Min-Hee, so she decided the Shinjo would contest the Moto's leadership and begin a Unicorn Civil War. Odd Fortunes: The Battle of Treacherous Pass, by Robert Denton III External Links * Shinjo Min-Hee (The Shadow's Embrance) * Min-Hee Sensei (Evil Portents) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders